Little Girl: Destiny
by Lollipop456
Summary: SKELETON KEY After a freak accident, all bodies are back with souls. But what happens when Caroline and Luke's daughter, Destiny Ellis gets lost inside the old plantation manor. And what happens when she becomes possessed by the spirit of a lynched child?
1. Prologue

SCREECH! CRASH! The ambulance that was carrying Violet and Ben Devoreaux collided with a delivery truck and turned the ambulance over. Ben looked around dazingly, his wife Violet was all ready dead or at least unconcious. Since the elderly gentleman had a severe stroke that paralyzed his speech, he couldn't say or do anything. He saw that the paramedics were already dead, including the ambulance driver. "Oh my god!" A voice cried out. Ben turned his head slightly and saw Jill Pace climbing into the overturned car, she made her way over to Ben and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Ben! Are you all right?" Jill asked quietly. Ben didn't have time to answer or even gesture "yes," before he could...he passed on.

_Nine days later..._

Luke Race woke up from what seemed like a long sleep, he looked at his hands...his smooth silk hands. He then looked around, he was at the Devoreaux's plantation...in their bedroom. Caroline Ellis woke up in oblivion, she seemed confused and shocked all at once. "Caroline?" Luke asked in a rasp whisper. Caroline leaped out of bed and grabbed a broken old post, she backed into a corner. "Stay away from me, Luke!" Caroline cried out. "Caroline...It's me. It's Ben. Well, not Ben...I was Ben. Remember? Me and you were in the ambulance..." Luke began. "We crashed into a drunk driver and it turned over...Violet died. But I lived." Caroline finally realized the truth. "Are we truly back?" Luke smiled. Luke and Caroline gazed into a mirror, there they were...bodies and souls finally in place. "I don't understand, if were here and alive...Where's Papa and Cecile?" Caroline asked. Luke found scattered ashes around the bedroom floor, he scooped some up in one hand and then brushed it off. "I don't know...Let's just get the hell out of this place." Luke said agigly. "After all we went through...I cared for you when you were Ben, does that count for something?" Caroline joked. Luke laughed gently "Yeah it actually does count...I always knew I would like to see a pretty face in front of me when I woke up." Luke explained. Caroline and Luke looked at each other in the eye...even though it was a bizarre occurence, they had a connection from the moment they met...that connection was now sealed. With a long and passionate kiss. Hand in hand, they left the the plantation...in hopes of never visiting it again. Little did they do, their future was going to intertwine with the past.


	2. Door In The Attic

After at least 2 months of dating and readjusting to their enviroment, Luke and Caroline got married in a huge protestant church. They knew they had to leave Lousiana and fast, but Luke refused...his life was still in the state, so was his office. Caroline agreed to stay as long as they hid out in a small town, not in the bayou. To make her happy Luke agreed and they moved into a two-story mansion in a decent town. Not long after buying the mansion, they discovered that Caroline was pregnant with a baby girl. Luke was ecstatic, but Caroline seeemed uneasy by it all.

_Five months later..._

Caroline went up to the attic to see if she could find any old toys or baby clothes, it was dangerous to be in their with mice and snakes; and besides Caroline was in a delicate condition but of course after escaping from a haunted manor, she didn't fear a crummy old attic. Caroline found five old boxes filled with antique toys and a few articles of children's clothing but everything seemed too out of date. Caroline heard a huge banging, thinking something had hit the roof she continued to search. The banging just got louder from that point, that's when Caroline realized it was coming from the attic. She looked around for a rat or a loose wallboard, but there was nothing. Caroline circled her eyes around the room, and then spotted a door; an actual door in the attic. Caroline was scared, naturally, but she knew she had to see what was on the other side.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Caroline opened the door and let out a small gasp..."Oh my god." She whispered.


	3. Scared To Death

Luke came back from the office, whistling the day away. As he hung up his coat he heard the most blood curdling scream...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Caroline screamed. Luke wasted no time and went upstairs to find his wife, he looked in their bedroom and the bathroom. "Caroline? Caroline?" Luke called out."I'm in the attic" Caroline called back frantically. Luke quickly rushed up the stairs to the attic and found his wife paralzed with fear, kneeled down on both knees in the middle of the room. "Darlin', what happened? Is it the baby?" Luke asked. "There is something behind that door, I don't know what it is. It was a skeleton with clothes...and eyes. Dark blue eyes...it was a little girl." Caroline said quietly. Luke got up and looked behind the door, there was nothing there but a bare storage space. Luke smiled comfortingly and helped Caroline up, she seemed to be scared to death...probably beyond that. It took them halfway down the steps before Caroline fainted, Luke was expecting it and managed to catch her. It wasn't easy for him to carry Caroline to their bedroom, considering the weight she had gain in her pregnancy. But he did manage somehow, and called the doctor as fast as he knew how.

Caroline finally woke up in her bed, she had been asleep for at least 12 hours and Luke had not left her once, of course he had dozed off while caring for her. "How long was I out?" Caroline suddenly asked. Luke woke up, dazed for a second but answered his wife's question. "Uh..about 12 hours. What the hell happened, Carry? You were panicked and had no idea where you were for a moment and you had night sweats." Luke explained. "Is the baby okay?" Caroline asked, trying to ignore Luke's question. "The baby's fine. I'm worried about you right now, you saw something in that attic...Tell me what it was. The truth." Luke demmanded. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Caroline said. "I think 'crazy' is our middle name, Carry. But I do have a feeling that you are allusional." Luke said reluctantly. "I'm NOT crazy...I saw a live skeleton in our attic!" Caroline cried. Luke took out his cell phone and dialed a number, Caroline watched on with curiousity. "What are you doing?" Caroline asked softly. "Cancelling all my cases, I'm staying with you until the baby is born." Luke explained. "No, I can take care of myself. I just had a little scare." Caroline said confidently. "Honey, a little scare is wetting your pants after seeing a mouse. You passed out and were in absolutle panic!" Luke argued. "I'm fine now...you should go back to work." Caroline smiled gently. "Not for a couple of weeks. I'll get Jill to look after you while I'm gone." Luke concluded. Caroline fell asleep again, with Luke holding her hand...she knew she was safe...at least for the moment.


	4. The Truth Revealed

After a couple of weeks, Luke went back to the firm and tried his best not to think about his nervous wife. _What if she was right? What if there really was a death in our house? What if whatever killed the girl was still there? _Luke had those thoughts beating in his head all afternoon, before he realized that he had to know for sure. He didn't know why, but Luke loved the collect old newspaper articles on the hauntings in Lousiana. There wasn't alot of them, so his articles were able to fit into a small box. He dig through the box, but found nothing on a little girl's death that is until the bottom of the box...He scanned the article. He read the article aloud to himself:

**Marianne Dawson, 10 years old...Death caused by apparent suicide. Her parents John and Eloise Dawson, have been claiming to see her in their attic...her skeleton is apparently alive...her eyes are moving, her mouth is talking. Eloise highly believes in "who-doo" where a spirit can live by taking on another body to live in, It is said that in 1930 she snuck over to a recluse bayou manor was able to practice "who-doo" with the other children. Their teachers were later on lynched, they were the servants who people identified by calling them...Justify and Cecile. We only wish blessings and good news for the Dawsons. **

**John Love**

**Obituraties, 1928**

Luke couldn't believe what he was reading, there really was a skeleton in their house who apparently is waiting for newcomers. Worse part is that she could take over anyone's body, including Jill or worse...Caroline! Luke quickly grabbed his wireless phone and dialed the house, hoping for Jill to answer. "Pace resident. This is Jill speaking" Jill's voice came through on the other line. "Jill, get Caroline out of that house! There is someone in there with you. Get her ou-" Before Luke could finish, he heard a ghastly moan come over on the other line. He wasted no time and drove to the house, only to find blood smeared all over the floor.


	5. Destiny

Luke almost slipped trying to get up the stairs, there was blood everywhere and he was determined to find out who was bleeding and why. Luke poked his head in the bathroom, and found Jill lying in the tub; naked and blood stained. He ripped the shower curtain down and threw it over Jill's body, hoping it was the last body he would see dead. Luke made his way to Caroline's bedroom and found her sitting up in bed...alive but in complete shock. Luke rushed over to her and kissed her for a long time, she seemed so out of it...almost like she woke up from a nightmare. "Carry, are you all right? Carry?" Luke cried. Caroline finally snapped out of it and faced Luke, smiling gently but nervously. "I'm fine...I just heard the strangest sounds. I thought something had happened to Jill" Caroline whispered. Luke draped his coat around Caroline and helped her out of bed, and to the bathroom. "Darlin, take a shower. We are getting the hell out of this place!" Luke explained. Caroline nodded in agreement and took a 10-minute shower. By then, Luke had packed two suitcases and had his car keys already in hand. As they were leaving, Caroline caught a glimpse of the dead body, Luke put his arm around her and led her away from the bathroom. "There's nothing we can for her, Carry. We have to leave her here." Luke explained. Caroline and Luke fleed the house and sped down the road, Caroline seemed very obvilous to why Luke took her out of the house. "I know what you are thinking, I am the most wacked out husband in all of Lousiana. But I couldn't let you stay in that house, with the baby on the way and the whoodoo..." Luke began. "What did you say?" Caroline cut him off. Luke sighed and looked at wife, solemenity showing. "Caroline, if we stay there...Our past will smack us right in our faces!" Luke stated.

_1 month later..._

Caroline and Luke bought a vacation house after doing a completer check on it, they moved in. One night, Caroline felt a sharp pain poking in her side and her stomach...She knew she was in labor, and quickly woke up the sleeping Luke. "Luke...I think it's time." Caroline said painfully, Luke got out of bed and slipped his shirt on. Just as Caroline was about to get out of bed, another contraction hit her hard paralyzing her from the legs down. "I'm making a house call. It's too late to drive in this goddamn storm." Luke grumbled. Caroline found it ironic that it was storming on the day she was about to deliever a baby, but she didn't care; as long as she came out healthy. It took 30 minutes after the call, before Dr.Nole arrived and set up for the delievery...the labor dragged on for several hours maybe more. Luke never left Caroline ONCE, not even to go get something for the doctor. When the time came for Caroline to do the hard work, she seemed very frightened at pushing the baby out...as if something would happen to her. "Caroline...baby. This is it! You have to deliever our child." Luke urged. "I don't want her to die" Caroline moaned, Luke took her hand and put his hand on her forebrow. "Nothing is going to happen. We are out of that hellhole, away from the bayous and away from that hoodoo crap. Carry, you have to deliever our baby girl...now or never." Luke whispered. Caroline smiled but was suddenly hit with another dull pain, the grip that she had on Luke's hand suddenly became tight and firm, Caroline bared down and began pushing. After a couple of long pushes, the nervous couple heard a small wail...Luke broke down in tears of relief, Caroline was so happy that the baby was crying and not dead like she expected. Caroline was handed her small and fragile baby girl, Doctor Nole simply smiled and left the room. "Now that she is here, what are we going to call her?" Luke asked in a low whisper. After a brief pause, Caroline answered..."Destiny. I want to call her Destiny" Caroline smiled down at the baby girl.


	6. The Old Woman

Soon after Destiny's birth, Caroline and Luke forgot all about the old house in the bayous and tried to continue with the rest of their lives. One day, Luke was staying at home with the six-month-old Destiny and bouncing her on his knee. He suddenly heard a knock on the door, and laid Destiny on her play mat. When he went to the door, he saw a woman standing in front of him. Her hair was gray, her face was wrinkled, and her eyes were glossy. Fearing that the woman would try to do something to him or to Destiny, Luke tried to close the door but the woman held it open with her cane.

"You know who I am." said the old woman.

"Yes. I went to your gas station, the one on the outskirts of New Orleans. I saw you when I was going out of town for a meeting." said Luke, folding his arms.

"Why so bitter?" asked the old woman.

"Because of what you said to me that day. You told me to believe in that hoodoo shit, and I did. The same week, I had my soul swiped from me. You think that was fun? Listen, do yourself a favor, and leave."

"I came here to warn you."

"About what? About that house? About Justify and Cecile? No thanks. I've have had enough of New Orleans and superstition."

"You must leave Louisiana and never come back." said the old woman, clutching onto Luke.

"That was my plan in the first place. We were going to leave, but not until Destiny was older."

"It must be now. It must be now." muttered the old woman.

The old woman took off running, Luke thought nothing of it and stepped back inside. He placed Destiny back on his lap and kissed the top of her soft head.

"You don't pay mind to her, Destiny. There's nothing that can harm you now." said Luke.

Moments later, Caroline arrived in her scrubs. Luke couldn't help but laugh at his wife's appearance.

"Don't knock it, Luke. Kate called in sick, so I had to assist a doc in the maternity ward. That's all." said Caroline.

"Well, either way, we've missed you." said Luke.

Caroline smiled and took Destiny from Luke's arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek and holding her to her chest. She then leaned over and kissed Luke.

"It's weird. When I was coming down the hall, I passed by this woman. She seemed like a real nutcase." said Caroline.

"She IS a nutcase."

"You mean you know her?"

"It was that old hag from the gas station. That's all."

"You let her into the house? With Destiny?" yelled Caroline.

"Don't worry, darlin'. She didn't get near Destiny. I didn't even let her into the house." said Luke.

"Why did she come here?" asked Caroline.

"She only told me that we shouldn't stay here. That we should leave the state." explained Luke.

Caroline walked away from Luke and went to Destiny's nursery. Laying her down in her crib.

"Carrie, you can't believe her. She probably still believes Elvis is alive." joked Luke.

"She wasn't wrong before, Luke. She knew what was going on inside of that house. She knew about the Thorpe family and everything. About Justify and-"

Luke walked over to Caroline and hugged her, giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

"She's wrong, baby. I know she is. Destiny is safe. She's with us."

"Still, if there is a chance that she was right. Even if it is small. I want to take it. Luke, we need to get out of Louisiana."

"Next year. When I finish up this case, they will pay me enough for a home and then more. Just wait one more year."

Caroline nodded and kissed Luke, she left the nursery. Later in the night, Luke and Caroline were in bed and sleeping peacefully, Well, Luke was, at least. Caroline was tossing and turning and moaning in her sleep. Almost as if she was having a nightmare. She suddenly sprung up in bed, screaming out Destiny's name. Luke woke up and wrapped his arms around Caroline.

"Carrie, what happened?" asked Luke.

"Luke, I'm scared." whimpered Caroline, clutching onto Luke's arm.

"Why? It was just a bad dream."

"You don't understand. It was about Destiny. She was older, but it was her."

"What happened?"

"She was in a bath tub and Cecile drowned her. When she pulled her out, her body was pale..."

Before Luke had a chance to speak, they both could hear Destiny wailing from her nursery. Luke sighed and crawled out of bed. Leaving a frightened and completely distraught Caroline alone in the dark.


	7. Chapter 7

A few months later, Caroline and Luke moved away from Louisiana and to a large apartment in New York. As Destiny laid on her play-mat; Luke and Caroline worked together to unpack their stuff. Caroline seemed tired, as she hadn't slept well since her nightmare. The nightmare also seemed to be on her mind most of the time.

"It's gonna take a lifetime to unpack, isn't it?" asked Luke, giving a light chuckle. Caroline didn't pay any attention.

Luke sighed and continued to remove items from the boxes, and soon came across a book. There was nothing printed on the cover or the back of the book. It was old and covered with dust, and the spine had practically fallen off.

"Honey, is this yours?" asked Luke.

"No, I have all of my books still in the moving van."

"Well, it has to belong to one of us."

"Read it. See if you recognize it."

Luke scanned through the book and realized that it had no words. Only photos and lots of them. It was an old picture album.

"It's an album." said Luke.

"Do you remember taking any of the pictures?"

"I couldn't have taken any of these pictures. They're dated back to the 20s. Maybe some of the Deveraux's belongings got mixed up in our stuff."

"Let me see it."

Luke handed the photo album over to Caroline, who flipped through it. It didn't take her long to come across a photo of Papa Justify and Mama Cecile. She gasped and tossed the photo album back into the box.

"Carrie, what is it?"

"Th-There was a picture of Cecile. I just freaked."

"It's only a picture, Caroline. We've been over this before: Cecile is dead, Justify is dead, Destiny is with us and she's safe. We're out of Louisiana. It's time for us to start our lives over."

"You're right. I'm going to put Destiny now for a nap."

"Maybe I should do it.

"No...No, you should keep unpacking. I'll be back in a minute."

Caroline picked Destiny up off her playmat and carried her to another room. Luke let out a simple sigh and continued to unpack the boxes.

Caroline laid Destiny down in her crib and kissed her forehead.

"I promise, baby. No one's going to take you away from me. I won't let those bastards anywhere near you."


End file.
